Black Adam
Black Adam is a supervillain in the DC comics and the enemy of Captain Marvel. History The story of Black Adam begins in thirteenth century Egypt. Teth-Adam, a nobel and brave prince of the land of Kahndaq, was recruited by the wizard Shazam to be his champion of good. Endowned with the powers of six Egyptian gods, Teth-Adam became Egypt's greatest protector. But nothing lasts forever; when his wife and children were murdered by his enemies, Teth-Adam was seduced and corrupted by Shazam's daughter, Blaze, and became the very thing he fought. Seeing his failure, Shazam renamed Teth-Adam "Khem-Adam" (Arabic for Black Adam), and banished his soul to the Amulet of Greed. Eons later, Teth-Adam's descendant, Theo Adam, found his ancestor's tomb and took the amulet, killing his partners, C.C. and Marilyn Batson, in the process. Returning to America, Adam encountered Captain Marvel (in reality Billy Batson, the son of his victims), and learned of his past life, which granted him access to Teth-Adam's powers. After his first defeat at the hands of Captain Marvel, Black Adam has repeatedly fought the Shazam family, and even tried the path of the hero again, but went back to villainy. He is currently trapped in a stone form. Circa 1200 BC, Shazam became a high priest to the pharaoh Ramses II of Egypt. As the wizard grew older, he sought a champion worthy to inherit his powers. The young prince Teth-Adam of Kahndaq (Ramses' son) impressed the wizard with his fairness and decency. But before Shazam could bestow his powers, his daughter Blaze made a deal with the god Set. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," instead of gaining the wizard's powers, he was blessed with the power of six Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. Although Adam speaks the name "Shazam," he does not draw power from the wizard. Teth-Adam served Egypt for many years, but this duty drew him away from his wife and children in Kahndaq. While he was away, the mad priest, Ahk-ton ravaged Kahndaq and killed Adam's family. The priest was powered by the "Orb of Ra". Adam could not apprehend Ahk-ton, so he entombed his family and returned to the court of Ramses. There he served as Egypt's champion alongside another great wizard, Nabu. Mighty-Adam was a success as a hero for Egypt, but his service kept him away from his wife, Shiruta, and his sons Gon and Hurut. Adam's homeland was destroyed and his family killed by the evil priest Ahk-ton using the Orb of Ra. A disparaged Adam continued to serve in Rameses' court, and allied himself with Prince Khufu (later Hawkman). At this time, he met three travelers from the future: Hawkgirl, Mr. Terrific, and Captain Marvel. Adam felt relieved that his legacy would continue through Marvel, and thought highly of his future counterpart. With the help of these visitors and the wizard Nabu, Adam was able to capture Ahk-ton, whom he killed as retribution for murdering Adam's family. Adam returned to Khandaq and forcefully overthrew the government present there, and appointed himself ruler. The wizard Shazam was made aware of all of these events and, thinking Adam had been corrupted by Blaze, unleashed a powerful spell. He trapped Adam's soul and powers within a powerful scarab rendering Adam's de-powered body, now several hundred years old, into a withered corpse. Shazam then buried both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Ramses II, where he had planned for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero was referred to as "Khem-Adam" ("Black Adam"). Disillusioned by what he perceived as Adam's betrayal, Shazam went several millennia before appointing a second champion to fight evil in his name. Modern Era Years later Rameses II's tomb was excavated by the Batsons under the orders of the Sivana Federation. A colleague of the Batsons, Adam's descendant Theo, murdered the Batsons after finding the scarab. Suspecting something was odd, his sister, Sarah, had Mary Batson adopted by the Bromfields to keep her away from Theo. When Theo saw Billy Batson as Captain Marvel, he realized the power and said "Shazam" and "Black Adam." The two battled, with Shazam temporarily removing Adam's ability to speak. This was undone by the evil Blaze, and Adam later spent time in deep space. Black Adam joined the JSA after claiming he had rid himself of Theo Adam's evil influence. Captain Marvel joined the JSA as well, wanting to keep an eye on him. Johnny Sorrow removed a malignant brain tumor in Adam's head, and Black Adam joined the Injustice Society. He soon betrayed them so the JSA could defeat them. Black Adam left the JSA after Kobra was allowed to live. He formed his own team, executed Kobra, and once again overthrew Khandaq's government. The JSA intervened. After a battle, Black Adam was allowed to retain control of Khandaq as long as he stayed within its borders. He and the Feitherans began to rebuild the war-torn country. Black Adam joined the Secret Society of Super-Villains to protect Khandaq, or so he claimed. During the Spectre's attack on magical beings, Atom-Smasher was killed, but Adam was able to revive him with magical lightning. Adam was part of the group that set a trap for Uncle Sam and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. However, Adam himself was betrayed by the other villains as Alex Luthor sought 'a Marvel' to use as part of his plot. 52 Adam was given Adrianna Tomaz as a gift from Intergang. She was meant to be used as a slave to his pleasure, in return for allowing Intergang to use Khandaq as a base for their criminal activities. However, Black Adam executed her captors. Her wisdom helped him to focus on using his powers for the benefit of the people of Kahndaq. He granted her the power of the Goddess, Isis, and the two were married. When Adrianna's younger brother, Amon, was found a prisoner of Intergang, Adam granted him a portion of his own power and he became the hero, Osiris. http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/b/b2/DC52Week50-011-012.jpgBlack Adam against Earth's heroesAdded by Govven1Adam finally felt as if he had a true family. Isis had a tremendous influence on him, and she managed to dampen Adam's otherwise violent temper. As an act of good will, Black Adam and his family went to the United States and participated in several events including a holiday parade and a charity dinner at the Sivana estate. Not long after, Adam's brother-in-law, Osiris, befriended a shy talking crocodile which he named Sobek. He brought Sobek back to Kahndaq with him and he became a part of the colloquially named Black Marvel Family. Sobek's presence eventually proved to be the undoing of the Black Marvel Family however. Black Adam soon discovered that Sobek was in fact the Fourth Horseman known as Famine (Yurrd the Unknown). Sobek caused a massive blight that swept across Kahndaq ultimately killing Isis. He also turned against Osiris, savagely biting him in half and consuming the remains. Black Adam came upon Isis' body as she lay dying. Her final words were a plea of vengeance against those who brought this tragedy upon Kahndaq. Adam next attacked Sobek, killing him by hyper-extending his jaws. He then tracked the First of the Horsemen, Death (Azeuz) to the nation of Bialya and engaged in a massive battle with him. Black Adam's thirst for vengeance wasn't sated with merely defeating the Horsemen however. He lashed out against the entire country, killing every man, woman and child in Bialya, even sterilizing the earth. This genocide empowered Death, who believed he would now be able to defeat Black Adam in battle. He was soon proven incorrect. World War III The world at large watched in horror as Black Adam continued blazing a trail of devastation across the globe. His next target was mainland China, whom he suspected was responsible for financially backing the Oolong Island experiments that resulted in the creation of the Four Horsemen. China's super-hero team the Great Ten attempted to stop Black Adam, but they proved ineffective. The Chinese government issued a proclamation that no other country was to interfere in China’s affairs, even on their own behalf. Such an action would be interpreted as an act of war, and China would retaliate with nuclear weapons.An assemblage of heroes led by the Justice Society of America set up a beachhead on China's borders. Many of them wanted to ignore China's warning and fight Black Adam, but they maintained their vigilance for fear of aggravating a new war. When Black Adam defeated the Great Ten, the Chinese government asked the Western world for aid. Dozens of super-heroes including the JSA, the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans mounted an attack against Black Adam, but his fury was so intense that nothing seemed to stop him. One of the casualties was the former Teen Titan, Terra, whom Black Adam slew by punching his fist through her chest. The Teen Titan, Young Frankenstein, also fell to his fury. Captain Marvel petitioned the gods of ancient Egypt to take away Black Adam's powers, but they refused. In fact, they even advocated Adam's actions. Marvel then sought the aid of the mystical community and worked with Zatanna in a desperate attempt to defeat Black Adam once and for all. Captain Marvel and Adam fought one another, and Marvel spoke the magic word "Shazam", summoning the mystic lightning that grants them their powers. He channeled the lightning into Black Adam, forcing him to transform back into the mortal Teth-Adam. Through Zatanna's spell, Captain Marvel managed to change the magic word so that Teth-Adam would be unable to turn back into Black Adam. As the war came to a close, Teth-Adam escaped justice and fled back to Kahndaq. He was last seen wandering the streets of Shiruta incognito, attempting to learn the new magic word that bring his powers back. Black Adam: The Dark Ages http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/8/8d/Black_Adam_-_The_Dark_Age_5_%28Virgin%29.jpgBlack AdamAdded by Brian KurtzThe still-powerless Teth-Adam orders his remaining loyal servant to savagely beat his face in order to alter his physical appearance. Effectively disguised, he leads the group to Kahndaq to retrieve the bones of Isis, while the JSA is in Bialya searching for him. Adam and his men are attacked by unidentified soldiers (who are also searching for Teth-Adam) while leaving the tomb of Isis and Osiris. Adam's followers sacrifice their lives so that he can escape with his wife's remains. Adam then travels to the frozen Himalayas, where he eats the corpse of his last remaining henchman after running out of food. Finally reaching a secluded cave, Teth-Adam resurrects Isis using a Lazarus Pit. Coming to realize she is no more then a decaying reanimated dead body, he is forced by the realization to kill her. He then takes her bones and goes on a pilgrimage to the Tower of Fate. Using a small piece of the Rock of Eternity, he reveals the Tower of Fate's location and enters. Expecting to find Doctor Fate so that he may get back the Amulet of Isis, he is suprised to find the doctor not in and Felix Faust has been trapped there with Neron, due to a spell cast by the deceased Ralph Dibny. Apparently Neron found a way out and left. Faust, in order to gain freedom joins forces with Adam and helps him cast a spell to transfer residual magic from Isis's bones to him to allow him to transform into Black Adam. In retrieving the first part of the amulet, Teth Adam encounters Hawkman. The two have a savage battle in the sky, leading to Hawkman's serious injury. After the fight, the Justice League is notified and the team begins trying to find Black Adam. Meanwhile, while resting at a riverbank and contemplating his mission to bring back his wife, Teth Adam is shot down and badly wounded by members of the same organization that attacked him in issue one. He is, however, strong enough to speak the magic word "Isis" and transform into Black Adam. After promptly dispatching the assassins with extreme prejudice, he visits a veterinary hospital to have his wounds repaired. After leaving the hospital, the doctors who save Teth Adam's life are attacked by the assassins. Teth Adam sees this happening, saves the two doctors, and kidnaps the two assassins. He kills them both, one by striking him with lightning and one by flying him up into the thermosphere, after getting information from them. The Justice League talk to the two doctors as part of their hunt for Teth Adam, and learn about his heroic act of saving them from the assassins. This further develops Teth Adam's anti-hero character, as it is one of his first acts of heroism since the events of World War III. The miniseries ended at issue six, instead of the previously anticipated issue eight. Black Adam arrives at Fawcett City and accidentally discovers that the new transformation word Captain Marvel changed back in 52 was in fact "Chocolate Egg Cream". With his original power returned, he flies to Fate's Tower and confronts Faust. Faust attempts to resurrect Isis, but the resurrection fails, and Isis' bones crumble to the floor. Faust blames Black Adam for using Isis' power too much, and distraught, Black Adam flies away, ending up in the Kahndaq embassy in Gotham City. It is revealed that the bones that Faust showed to Black Adam belonged to Ralph Dibny, and Faust resurrects Isis successfully. With her under his power, he exits the tower. Countdown Adam having secretly taken up residence in the abandoned Khandaq embassy in Gotham City. Mary Marvel stumbles upon him at the embassy and finds that he has killed several others that have had to the misfortune to find their way in there. It appears that Adam is very angry with Mary as well but with the uttering of "Shazam" he transfers all of his powers to Mary. Before leaving, he tells Mary to tell Billy that he is 'Sorry'. In transferring his powers to her he is now an average mortal and powerless, what he has decided is better then the burden he bore for so long as Black Adam. Later, Black Adam is once again empowered Mary Marvel seeks to join forces with him in a new Black Marvel Family, but he dismisses her as arrogant and childish, leaving her entirely alone. Later he resumes living in his family shrine, sleeping in his coffin and mourning his dead family. He reveals that the whole meaning of his power transfer to Mary Marvel was the hope that her innocence would eventually force Mary into surrendering back his power to him, but changed enough to allow Isis' rebirth. This attempt fails, Adam returns to his state of mourning and anger, until he discoveres a bloodied flower in his shrine, believing it a sign from Isis. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Powers Powers Of Shazam: The following represents the potential magical abilities available to wielders of the Power of Shazam. Even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. Not all of the following abilities are represented by the same Deities. Variations of these powers may apply depending upon the wielder in question. Power Of Shazam[[|hide]]• Accelerated Healing - Granted by Atlas, Shu, Apollo and Marsosh. Chosen ones have incredible amounts of durability and invulnerability however if for some reason they are harmed their unique physiology allows their physical wounds to heal and at accelerated rate. They can survive incredible amounts of damage to their bodies given enough time.• Clairvoyance - Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones are clairvoyant to all situations. They can understand situations from many angles including futuristic and past consequences to actions. Also understood as superhuman awareness with such clarity that chosen ones can see into the future of their actions. • Divine Empowerment - All of the powers given to the chosen ones are given through Shazam and come directly from Gods. These gods include Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zues, Achilles, Mercury, Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, Mehen, Selena, Hippolyta, Ariadne, Zephyrus, Aurora, Minerva, Marsosh, Arel, Ribalvei, Voldar, Elbiam, Lumiun and Apollo. Some chosen ones are given their powers directly from the gods and chose not to go through Shazam. • Divine Grace - Granted by Achilles, Mehen, Selena and Elbiam. Chosen ones have innate luck and divine guidance in a largely unseen way. Mostly a psychological ability, they are the chosen of the gods and therefore are in the gods favor. Their grace allows for seeming finesse in their actions and situations. • Eidetic Memory - Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones have photographic memory. They can remember each piece of information they learn while in their superhuman forms. With this they can study situations and reevaluate them as required. This power is used in conjunction with their clairvoyance. • Energy Projection - Granted by Zeus, Aton and Ribalvei. Chosen ones can project their transforming lightning bolts as offensive weapons. An often unconventional weapon, chosen ones have been seen striking others including other chosen ones with their called upon lightning bolts. • Energy Resistance - Granted by Zeus, Aton and Ribalvei. Chosen one's physical forms have increased resistance to all magical based attacks and can take such attacks full on without sustained damage, such as; being hit with spells from magical opponents or even the magical lightning of other chosen ones. • Enhanced Intellect - Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones are given superhuman brain activity and are provided by counsel and guidance when needed. They are also granted knowledge of all languages, warfare, mathematics, and other scholarly knowledge. • Flight - Granted by Mercury, Heru, Zephyrus and Arel. Chosen ones can soar into the skies through an act of sheer will. They can hover completely still or effortlessly achieve sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet in blinding speed. • Healing - Granted by Zeus, Aton, Apollo and Ribalvei. Chosen ones can heal themselves or others with their magical lightning. Chosen ones can use their lightning to save victims instead of injuring them at their own will and if they take heavy damage they can call the lightning to heal themselves as well. • Hypnosis - Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones can hypnotize anyone who looks directly at them. Hardly used by today's chosen ones this ability can be understood as a chosen one's ability to manipulate their opponents or allies for various purposes. • Indomitable Will - Granted by Achilles, Mehen, Selena and Elbiam. Chosen ones have incredible amounts of willpower which they utilize on an almost daily usage. A psychological power, their willpower allows them to fight on despite overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. In most cases their willpower is in excess to their innate nature of good will, however that is not always true and their will can be bent to more destructive means. • Invulnerability - Granted by Achilles, Mehen, Selena and Elbiam. Chosen ones have incredible amounts of durability, so much so that they are considered largely invulnerable to most if not all forms of physical damage. That isn't to say that they cannot be harmed but it would require one as powerful as them to hurt them physically. Sometimes called the Courage of the Gods, it is also mostly a psychological ability allowing the chosen ones access to large amounts of willpower and grace. • Magic - Granted by Zeus, Aton and Ribalvei. Chosen ones have incredible amounts of magic. Specifically, their entire superhuman makeup is one large magical spell. Sometimes called the Power of the Gods, most chosen ones choose to use their magic through lightning bolts, transformations, resistances, enhancements, and other spells. • Multilingualism - Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones are omnilingual and can read, write, speak and understand all languages. With this they can communicate to even aliens and other lifeforms. • Self-Sustenance - Granted by Atlas, Shu, Apollo and Marsosh. Chosen ones can survive extended and even indefinite periods of time without sleep, food, water, or air. They can even survive harsh conditions such as deserts or tundras without harm. Furthermore they can survive the void of space or gaseous zones of other planets. • Superhuman Reflexes - Granted by Zeus, Aton and Ribalvei. Chosen one's physical forms have increased physical reactions and physical attributes to allow for their feats. As such they react more quickly in fights, make quick mental decisions and increase their height, weight, muscles and mass depending on their transformation. • Superhuman Speed - Granted by Mercury, Heru, Zephyrus and Arel. Chosen ones have incredible amounts of speed which allow them to move, react, and easily move at speeds far exceeding Mach 10 within Earth's atmosphere. It is possible that other uses of their speed aside from running and flying. • Superhuman Stamina - Granted by Atlas, Shu, Apollo and Marsosh. Chosen ones have incredible stamina and endurance. They seem to be able to fight on forever and some many even survive without sustenance. If they were ever harmed their limitless metabolism would surely heal their damage. • Superhuman Strength - Granted by Hercules, Amon, Hippolyta and Voldar. Chosen ones have incredible physical strength, enough to lift at least 100 tons. They can effortlessly bend steel, punch through walls, and lift massive objects. They've also been seen able to crack the crust of planets, physically hold off multiple heroes and tear humans apart. • Teleportation - Granted by Zeus, Aton and Ribalvei. Chosen ones can teleport to locations such as the Rock of Eternity with but a thought and an action. They can only teleport to this place and only from it, they cannot teleport elsewhere or at will to other locations. • Transformation - Granted by Zeus, Aton and Ribalvei. Chosen ones almost always transform into their godlike forms from their human personas. In certain situations they don't have physical changes such as aging or sustaining an age and this can lead to theoretic immortality but once they revert to their original forms they take on whatever ailments they had sustained (such as an injured leg, aging thousands of years or having a broken arm). Abilities *'Egyptology:' Egyptian history and lore, Egyptian mythology, Egyptian magic. *'Multilingualism:' Black Adam can speak several languages including ancient Egyptian, Arabic, Kahndaqi and American English. Strength level Class 100+. Adam has strength that is generally accepted to be sufficiently strong to lift 100 tons with ease. His Strength is in the megaton range matching the likes of Superman and Captain Marvel, among others. Weaknesses Magical Vulnerability: Only significant magic can affect him, such as the mystical abilities of the Spectre. ParaphernaliaEdit Transportation Flight NotesEdit *In Egyptian Myth: Shu is the sky-god and father of Geb and Nut, the parents of Osiris, Seth, Horus, Isisand Nephthys. Heru is Horus, the sun-god, brother of Osirisand Seth. Amon is the Ruler of the Egyptian Gods, son of Atum-Ra and brother of STriviaEdit *Adam is currently wanted by various earth governments for crimes against humanity. DC Universe Online On the Heroes Side, Black Adam has enlisted the assistance of Felix Faust to bring his wife, Isis, back from the dead at Gotham University. You must battle your way through the undead hordes surrounding the university and stop the ritual. On the Villains side, he's is the PVP Arena mentor Television In the show Batman the Brave and the Bold Adam appears in the episode "The Power of Shazam". In this version Teth Adam was Shazam's first champion but after he uses his powers for evil he was banished. Doctor Sivana is able to summon him to Earth where he fights Captain Marvel and Batman. Sivana brings him to Shazam to get revenge however he tricks Adam and steals his powers. However Batman and Captain Marvel are able to defeat Sivana also. In this show he is voiced by John DiMaggio. In the show Young Justice Adam appears in the episode "Revelations". He appears as a member of the Injustice League he is mpstly the muscle of the group. He is un defeat able until the League and the team stop the Injustice League and all the villains are captured. Powers Like Captain Marvel, Black Adam gains powers from six mythological figures of a specific mythos: *the Stamina of 'S'hu: Superhuman Endurance and Self Sustanance. *the Swiftness of 'H'eru: Super Speed and Flight *the Strength of 'A'mon: Vast Super Strength *the Wisdom of 'Z'ehuti: Superhuman Intelligence and Omnilingusim *the Power of 'A'ton: Transformation, Magical Resistance, and Power Enhancement *the Courage of 'M'ehen: Superhuman Inner Strength, Telepathic Resistance, and Invulnerability Category:Immortals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Superman Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Batman Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:On & Off Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:In love villains Category:Injustice Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Living Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Dictator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Child Murderer Category:Status dependent on Version Category:God Wannabe Category:Honorable Villains Category:Evil Superman Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Blackmailers Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Smugglers Category:Poisoner Category:Stranglers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Killers Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Trap Master Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Speedster Category:Hijackers Category:Con Artists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Light Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Legacy Villains